gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 26 - The Very Last Episode, Really!
Episode 26: The Very Last Episode, Really! Premise: Gwen and Owen compete in the season finale of Total Drama Island while being watched and helped by the other eliminated contestants. Fun Fact: If she won, Gwen would split the money with Owen and use the rest to travel and for college tuition to study art history. Owen would use it for a huge party for all the Total Drama Island contestants. Challenge: Compete in the Rejected Olympics. Includes: getting a flag up a tall pole, getting an eagle egg and putting it back into the nest, and then racing back to the finish line Winner(s) (depends on your ending): Gwen, Owen Eliminated: Ending 1: Gwen, because Owen had enough energy to get after the brownies that Lindsay and Izzy had during the last stretch of the challenge and cross the finish line. Ending 2: Owen, for getting the brownies, but failing to cross the finish line before Gwen. My Favorite Part: The tension and excitement of the episode For a finale episode, this was a solid way to end a really awesome season. Be prepared, because this is one of the only satisfactory endings (along with seasons 2 and 4) to a season. This episode had me laughing and invested the whole time. Let's start with the jokes. The jokes work great. I liked the beginning when Chef complained about how he was an unappreciated cook and that he's had better jobs in prison. It was also nice seeing Gwen and Owen's recap of their time on the show. Owen loved the food, Gwen found it disgusting. Owen had a great time, Gwen had a horrible time. Owen loved the people, Gwen thought the people sucked, with the exception of a few. Also, this is just a nitpick, but isn't Gwen supposed to like Duncan, Geoff, and Lindsay and yet she still complained about them. It's just a small thing though, not enough to affect my feelings about the episode. Heather's wig definitely suited her well and her sarcasm and anger towards Gwen leading was really funny. Her distracting Gwen with Justin was also pretty funny and then Trent was like, "Ignore the incredibly hot eye-candy!" I had a hearty laugh when Leshawna got fed up with her nonsense and then locked her up in the confessional. It was also hilarious when Eva told her, "You really stink!" Owen made me laugh in several parts of the episode too. The pole scene was hilarious. I like when he gets all the way to the top of the pole thanks to his friends and then, he's like, "How do I get down?" I also liked the twist of Heather and the laxative cupcake when in turns out that Gwen gave the cupcake to Owen instead and then Owen goes in the confessional. That joke was really funny. Owen's also even scared of some of the chicks, like Izzy and Heather. Also, this is just a nitpick, but isn't Izzy supposed to still be mad at Owen for leaving her to die in the horror movie challenge? Well, I guess she got over that. Duncan and Courtney feuding was also pretty funny and Duncan made some pretty funny moments, like about "Elvis's girlfriend being shark-bait". Them kissing was really funny and Courtney's like, "You're still not my type!" and Duncan's like, "You make me sick!" and they proceed to kiss again. You also have to love the ending when the guys throw Chris in the water at the Dock of Shame and then chase Chef to do the same thing to him. There are also some really sweet moments, like Owen kissing Izzy's cheek after he won and Trent helping Gwen throughout the challenge and refusing to leave her side. I love when he picks up a boulder for her and wins her over. It just shows that he's a loving and caring person willing to do anything for the people he cares about. Both endings were also very satisfactory and I have a great feeling after watching both of them. It was nice seeing them both get victory in the end. So, all-in-all, this episode is a great one and a shining example of how to end a season correctly. And that is every episode of...wait...we have one more episode to review. One that is really, really important to lead into season 2. See you next time! Category:Blog posts